


pokemon; the elementary school series

by preston (gayklavier)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm deleting my deviantart but i don't want to lose this gem lmao, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Will not be editing anything for the sake of authenticity, this... is cringe but i was 12 ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayklavier/pseuds/preston
Summary: Brigid, Fang, and Claire escape the cruel treatment of Team Rocket and experience life on the outside. An archive of my fanfic from elementary school ...





	1. chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> chapters are very short so I am bundling them

Chapter 1; The Escape

I was running. We appear to do that a lot. The Team Rocket grunts like to do tests on us while we run. As a matter of fact, I think the Team Rocket grunts like to do tests on us while we do anything. Eat, sleep, walk, and climb. As long as we are in a caged room, they can do whatever they want.

But this time, we are running away from Team Rocket HQ, away from tests; things Pokemon should not have to go through. Me and all the other Pokemon were running for our lives.

I looked around. Beside me were my best friends, Fang and Claire. Fang is an Absol, with a strange red tuft of fur and green eyes. Claire was a Ninetales, who is blind. We all had some faults because of Team Rocket's experiments. We were experimented on from birth, bred to be used for scientific research.

I am a Riolu, and my name is Brigit. So now, my best friends, thousands of other Pokemon, and grunts chasing after us, and I, were all taking a little run.  
Eventually, the grunts just gave up, and went back to HQ. “Brigit, veer over to the other side of the path.” Fang instructed me. “You too, Claire.” Claire nodded in response. I grabbed Claire by one of her tails and led her to the other side.

Fang acknowledged our safe arrival to the side he was on, then nodded and turned around, walking swiftly over to the forest. “Follow me.” He said firmly. I guided Claire in the direction Fang was going. We walked for a while, enjoying the quiet.  
I broke the silence with a question. “Fang, where are we going?”  
Fang turned around. “Just a quiet, open patch of grass. I stayed there the first time I escaped” He replied with a smile, then turned and started walking again. We trudged on for another half an hour before Fang stopped.

“We're here,” he said. “Get cozy. We are going to spend the night here.”  
I curled up in Claire’s warm, soft tails and fell asleep, snoring quietly.  
“I hope this time, no one finds us,” Fang whispered to Claire. “ I don’t want a repeat of what happened with Anna.” Fang turned away and eventually fell asleep, leaving Claire alone with her thoughts. She looked down at Brigit, sleeping soundly, just resting. Eventually, the crickets lulled her to sleep.

Chapter 2; Hunger Decisions

I awoke to the sound of Fang and Claire quietly discussing something together. I rubbed my eyes, and yawned. The bright sunlight streamed through the trees. I stood up and walked over to where my friends were sitting. 

“Mornin’ guys” I said sleepily. Fang whipped his head around, obvious that he didn’t notice me coming. “  
Don’t sneak up on us like that!” he snarled. I backed up slowly, shocked and taken aback by Fang’s reaction

And then it hit me. This is where Fang and Anne, a fellow Absol went when they first escaped. I heard Fang telling someone Anne had been stolen by Grunts, and he never found her. No wonder he was so jumpy…

Claire cuffed Fang’s ear. “That was no way to react! Brigit is just a young Pokemon! How would she know about Anne.”? Claire said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
“ I knew that…I wonder why they think I don’t,” I thought to myself.  
“Sorry, Brigit” Fang said, with a smile. I smiled back. “It’s ok!”

Claire looked at Fang, obviously trying to get him to tell me something.  
“Um.. Brigit. I was wondering if you were hungry, because Claire and I are going to go get some food from Oplecuid City.” Fang said  
“I’m starving!” I exclaimed. “Please Please PLEASE let me come with you!” I begged  
“Of course,” replied Claire. “We will need your help!” she smiled.  
We all stood up and walked out of the clearing. The moist leaves felt damp underfoot. I could tell that all the dampness was distressing Claire.  
The border between our Route and Oplecuid City is just coming up.   
I can see the difference in the trees. We stepped across the border and an unhappy sight met our eyes!

Chapter 3;

Team Rocket. Ugh… I’m starting to hate them more than I used to.

Wait. It looks like team rocket has posters. Missing Posters. Ones of various rare Pokemon they lost. Including us. I looked at Fang. His teeth were clenched and he was sweating. He was worried

“Fang… what are we going to do? All these people are here! They’re gonna see us and turn us in to-“   
Fang put his paw over my mouth. “Well they will find us if you talk so loud!” Fang growled. “Other that that, we’re safe” he said reassuringly. I looked up at Claire. There was anger shining in her icy polar blue unseeing eyes. I heard a rustling and a young trainer appeared out of the bushes, trampling lots of small, delicate ferns. Humans are so clumsy.

“Hey look! A wild Riolu!” he said. “Come battle me!”  
Fang looked at me, he asked me “Do you want to do this?”  
“Yup” I smiled

“Go Pidove” The trainer called, and out came his Pokemon, crying out.  
I growled. The little Pidove looked intimidated

“Pidove, use Gust!” The young trainer commanded.  
I dodged the attack and came down on the Pidove with Close Combat.

The Pidove fell to the ground, but teetered up and stood defensively.  
“Ok, Pidove, use Double Team!” Pidove’s trainer commanded.

I smiled and closed my eyes. The aura surrounding Pidove stood out.  
I lashed at the blob of aura that was Pidove. Pidove shot back.  
Then I used Double Kick to end the battle.

Pidove fainted. “Yes!” I thought  
“Pidove, return!” The trainer said  
“Let’s run.” I said to Fang and Claire  
They nodded and we all ran away, deep into the forest.


	2. chapters 4 - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more stuff happens ... no one is reading this lol why do i bother

Chapter 4; The Dream (Fang's P.O.V)

I was sitting quietly, the sun basking on my slick silver fur. I licked my paws and went to find Anne. She was sitting by the pond, her paws dangling in the warm shallow water. “Hi Anne” I said happily. She jumped up and nuzzled me. “Hi Fang” she replied sweetly. We walked together, our tails twined together. Anne blushed a little and brushed her side against mine, signaling me to stop. I sat down and looked at Anne.

“What’s up?” I asked  
“Fang,” Anne said. “This is a serious question. Listen carefully!”  
I leaned in. “Listening.” I replied with a smile

“So Fang, I was wondering if you wanted to live here together. Me. You. And maybe eventually maybe even a family. I just really… you know… like it here. It’s so peaceful. And I like to enjoy it with you. It makes this place the best place on earth.”

Anne leaned forward and touched her nose to mine.  
I blushed a deep red, and she did too.

“I know it’s kind of a selfish and silly question-“ I cut her off by putting my paw over her mouth  
“Yes, I’ll stay with you,” I said. “Plus, it is too quiet. A family is a good idea!"  
Anne squealed in happiness and snuggled up unto my fur.

I rested my chin on her head and tucked in my paws.  
“I love you, Fang.” Anne whispered, barely audible beneath my fur.  
“I love you too, Anne” I replied softly.  
We sat there, just our happiness and us.

Then it happened.

Gloved hands grabbed Anne, pulling her from my grip, from my life.  
“FANG!” Anne screamed, trying to pull from the man

“Anne!” I cried. “I’m coming for you!” I jumped and bit the man, and he  
hit me hard and knocked me down, and I thumped against the ground.

“FANG! OH MY GOSH, FANG ARE YOU OK!” Anne said in hysteria, with tears streaming down her face.  
“I NEED YOU, ANNE!” I cried. “Don’t go!”   
Anne was put in a helicopter and was taken away, out of my life. “ANNE!” I screamed. Tears streamed down my face, into my mouth. “ANNE, COME BACK!” I begged.  
I cried and cried till I fell asleep, dreaming about Anne

*Wakes Up *  
I had that nightmare again. My eyes teared up again. “Anne.” I whispered softly. I knew it was a dream.   
But it wasn't a dream. It was real. They took Anne from my life, my heart, my conscience. But she will never slip from my memory, my reality. NEVER.

Chapter 5; Brigit's Goodbye

I opened my eyes, and the pale morning sunlight hit me. I yawned, and stood up. Claire was drowsily napping in the pale, warm sunlight, her fur has obviously been groomed, because the run reflected on her tails.  
I stretched and bent over to touch my toes. I felt drowsy, so I went to go do some training on the trees. 

I held my hands together, concentrating, and concentrating. I tuned out of everything, just my conscience and me. Then I moved my hands back. “Must…concentrate” I told myself. I unleashed the ball of aura at the tree. “Yes!” I exclaimed. “I did Aura Sphere!”

I practiced and practiced until I perfected the art of Aura Sphere.  
I closed my eyes. Claire was awake now, grooming her fur. I gotta go tell her!

“Claire, Claire! Guess what?” I said as I jumped through the bushes.  
Claire looked up. “What?” she inquired.  
“I can use Aura Sphere now!” I exclaimed.  
“What fantastic news!” Claire said happily.  
“Where’s Fang! I gotta tell him!” I said  
“Oh…. He’s just… out. He will be back soon.” Claire said.  
I frowned. “Okay” I said glumly. I went back to practice.

After half an hour of practicing, I heard rustling and Fang emerged rom the bushes, carrying a picnic basket.  
“Fang!” I exclaimed, and ran over to give him a hug.  
“Hey Brigit! What’s up!” he said with a smile.  
“I learned Aura Sphere!” I said, almost bursting from enthusiasm.  
“Wow!” He said, and rubbed his head against mine.” Hop on my back, I’ll ride us to the clearing.

Fang backed up, and ran and took off. I heard the whoosh of Fang’s wings shoot out, and we gained height. I felt the wind whoosh through my tufts of fur, felt the sunlight on my skin. I felt like an angel, above everyone, free to see the world from exhilarating heights. We soared past the clouds, which were a pinkish orange, with the sunset’s paints still lingering on them. 

I stood up on Fang’s back, and spread out my arms. I felt…just…AMAZING. Nothing compared to flying. 

But then my foot slipped and down I went.

I felt mortal falling, no flying, or height. I screamed as I fell, the earth approaching at a deathly pace. “This is the end of Brigit” I thought I said, but it was barely audible by the whoosh of the air. My tears burned my face as I fell, the wind stung my delicate skin. The pain stopped, all my senses went numb.

All I knew that my conscience was telling me to fly.  
“No, stupid conscience, I can’t fly. Fang can fly.” I told myself  
“Fang,” I whimpered. “Goodbye.”

Chapter 6 + 7; Evolution!

The world was approaching me at a breathtaking speed. As I fell, I noticed the ground was blue. “Ground isn’t blue?” I thought.  
Then it lit me. Literally. I plunged deeper into the lake, barely conscious. I swam up to the top of the lake, gasping for air.

Fang swooped down and pulled be out like he was an eagle and I was a fish. That comparison was seriously weird, though. Claire ran over, and started licking me to dry.  
I coughed up water, and struggled to gain my balance. Claire smiled, compassion shining in her blind eyes. She wrapped her many tails around me and pulled me in. In minutes, I was asleep.

I woke up suddenly, but no sun streamed into my eyes. Fang was blocking it. “Morning, Bri,” Fang said “Up an at em’.” Fang put his head under mine and pulled me up.   
“Lets have a battle!” Fang said, with an edge of determination. Passion and happiness glinted in his summer green eyes. I nodded “I accept, but…” Fang looked confused. “Be prepared to lose!” I said with a smirk.

“Your on!” Fang replied.  
We started in our battle positions, ready to aim the other’s defeat.

I got the first move. I started with an Aura Sphere. It went so fast, even I barely saw it. Fang tried to dodge it, but it hit him and it was a critical hit. 

Fang staggered and managed to use Shadow Ball. I just put my hands out, but felt no attack. “Huh!” Fang exclaimed. I had caught his Shadow Ball! I threw it near his ground, causing an explosion. 

Fang collapsed, and tried to get up with his last bit of energy. Then it happened. It started in my heart, then spread out. This power was surging through me, I felt like I was growing, towering. The world around me was spinning white and green. And then it stopped.  
Fang and Claire stared and gasped. “What?” I asked. My voice sounded weird… I looked down. I EVOLVED!

I couldn’t believe it! I had FINNALY evolved! I guess battling random trainers and wild Pokémon on our trip had some benefits in the long run. I felt just so… happy! Nothing this great has ever happened… except maybe flying with Fang.

“Congratulations Brigit! You are now a Lucario” Fang said happily.  
“All your hard work paid off!” Claire said with a smile.  
“Thanks, you guys. You are the best!” I exclaimed.

Bet something wasn’t right.

“You guys, we better go. I can sense aura of people with evil intentions coming this way. It seems like Team Rocket has pinned our location.

Claire and Fang swiftly stood up and nodded. Fang guided Claire through the forest. We walked and walked, our paws sore from all the sharp sticks and rocks.

Eventually, we came out at Oplecuid City. To our distaste, Team Rocket had already taken down our missing posters. Jeez, they were THAT sure they had found us. Wrong. We walked through the quiet town, no one disturbing us. We actually had peace for 15 minutes. I looked up. It was getting darker and darker by the minute.

“It will probably be mandatory to find a sheltered, place to stay for the night.” Fang declared, with a teensy bit of fright in his voice. Fang scared? Fang has barely ever been scared. I didn’t think scared was an emotion the brave, “fearless” leader felt. Hmm…

People tucked themselves into houses, pulling in young children and Pokémon. I heard one mother say to her son and Deerling, “You better come in before the Night Monster comes out!” The young boy tumbled in, closely followed by a very frightened Deerling.

NIGHT MONSTER? What is that?!? Who cares? My group is getting outta her stat. “Let’s go.” Fang said sharply.

I looked over and saw what looked as if it was an old shed or a pit toilet stall with no pit toilet. Eww. “Let’s go over there, guys,” I motioned to the wooden shed-like thing. “It will so for the night, and it looks a little warm. Fang nodded. We ran over to the shed, I opened it, and we took refuge in the old, clean, warm shed. It sounds as if I’m fond of it. That’s not the case.


	3. chapters 8-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are the last chapters before the bonus POV's. of course i did not finish this lmao

Chapter 8; Food at Last  
We were hiding out in a shed. It was small, so it was hard to keep 3 almost full-sized Pokémon in it. 

Luckily, the shed was tall, so I didn’t whack my head on the roof. Since there was nothing to do in here, we all just fell asleep. In a while, we were awakened by a loud, rumbling roar that literally shook the ground. Strikes of lightning came crashing down, hitting the trees in the surrounding forests. People screamed and hid behind anything in their house. 

We all walked out, to see the Night Monster. It looked like a giant black Pokémon with long wings, a long head with a point on the top. It also had a giant tail that had fragments that lit up when it appeared to use Fusion Bolt.  
Fusion Bolt… Zekrom!

“Guys! That Night Monster is just Zekrom!” I exclaimed.  
But why was it attacking the Opleciud City residents?  
The sun came up, slowly rising. Zekrom let out a screech and flew away.  
“Phew, that was close,” Fang sighed. “We better get out of here before tomorrow night!”  
“Let’s go.” Claire said.

We decided to head to the other path near Oplecuid City. But my growling stomach interrupted our plans.  
“Brigit, there’s a picnic park nearby. Let’s go get some food.” Fang told me.  
“Good. I’m starving!” I exclaimed.

[a/n; I'm very confused about this POV but...]

The sun was shining dimly through the thick clump of pine trees sheltering the family having a picnic. Delicious scents of noodles, pies, rice, and some other things wafted through the air. The youngest child, a girl with a giant smile, was running around with her Eevee. The adults were cooking the food.  
All the sudden they heard a growling. “A wild Pokémon?” they thought to themselves.  
Since they were worried, they started to pack up and move to another picnic bench.  
All the sudden, an Absol jumped through the bushes, snarling. The youngest child screamed and picked up her Eevee. The family dropped the picnic basket and ran.  
The Absol picked up the basket in its mouth, and ran off to the bushes.

[a/n; back 2 normal POV]

I wonder if Fang is ok? I heard some screaming from the families.  
A rustling in the bushes interrupted my thought process. Fang came leaping through the shrubbery, with a basket in his mouth.  
“Oh my Gosh, Fang. That smells SO good!” I exclaimed. “I’m starving!”  
“Eat up, guys!” Fang said happily.  
We ate hot dogs, and meat, and noodles, and it was SO good.  
We ate and ate until we were stuffed. We eventually fell asleep.

Chapter 9; So Unfortunate [tw: car crash ]

Now that we were all awake, we decided to hit the road again. We spent a long time hiking, just talking and laughing. Time flew by, before we knew it, it was the afternoon. 

Fang had decided to take us “someplace special.” So that’s where we are going. We’re currently crossing a river, jumping across the stones. My foot slipped, and I plunged into the water that was surprisingly warm.

“Fang, can we take a break to rest and swim?” I begged.  
He nodded and smiled. And with that, he dove in, swimming gracefully in the sparkling river. 

Claire picked some berries and was now nibbling happily away, then stopped to nap under the sunlight. I paddled down the warm spring, feeling the warm sun-bathed water on my skin. It was wonderful.

I felt the grime and dust of travels washing off of me like it was nothing. It was like taking a hot shower after camping in a freezing place for a long time.  
I could tell Fang was enjoying this too. He grabbed a plank of wood and dragged it to the edge of the water, to make a diving board. I jumped off of it in a cannonball, making a giant splash. Fang dived in after me, not even making a sound as he slid into the water. He is so graceful. 

Claire has now woken up and is walking over to the river to get a drink. She gracefully lapped up the water, the sun-touched water reflecting in her eyes. This place was just… stunning. I almost never wanted to leave. But that dream will never be reality. It’s just not sensible. I swam across the bottom of the river, feeling the soft pearly sand. I say the Tympole and Luvdisc swimming around.

“How about we head?” Fang asked. “I want to go to the place.”  
SO we started to trek. Unfortunately, we had to cross an busy intersection for cars. Fang volunteered to cross first so we meet him on the other side. Fang looked both ways, and crossed. All the sudden, a car whooshed down the road.

“FANG! LOOK OUT!” I screeched.  
But it was too late.  
I heard the thump of the car hitting Fang’s body, and the car swerved and crashed on the opposite side. “Fang!” I cried, tears streaming down my face.  
I ran and picked him up. A small trickle of blood streamed from his mouth,  
other that that he could be sleeping.  
“Fang…” I whispered

Chapter 10; Recover [tw: death except he is not actually dead]

I had rested Fang in the bushes, laying him down as to seem as he was sleeping. We had cleaned his wounds, and now we had to say goodbye.

Tears blurred my vision and I wiped them away. Claire was looking down, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her ears were back and her usually lustrous tails drooped and had no shine.   
“Fang,” I whispered. “I know this is the point in out journey we must say goodbye. I knew it would happen, but I wish it didn’t happen so soon.” I was cut of by my unexpected bursts of sobs. “I-I jj just wish w-we cc coulda just spent-“ Now I was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to speak.

“I will miss you,” I said through sobs.  
Claire wrapped her tails around me, pulling me closer.

“We will always remember Fang. But a partner and a friend was lost, a part of my heart will always be missing, empty.” Claire whispered. It was late now.

The moon’s lights washed over Fang’s body, making him look silver. I was quietly mourning for him, sitting at his vigil. My tears fell onto his already cold body. And then he stirred.  
“Fang?” I said. “Fang!” I said louder.  
I put my paws on his side, and heard shaky breathing.  
“Fang,” I whispered, tears of joy and sadness streamed down now.  
“Brigit?” Fang mumbled.  
“Fang! You’re not dead!” I squeaked.  
“No, I’m not. But would a simple hello do?” He smirked.  
I lied down and rested my head on the soft bed of moss we made for Fang, and I fell asleep. Fang got up and slowly walked over to Claire. Claire was looking at the moon, her fur wet from crying. The moon and stars reflected off her unseeing eyes. Great sadness showed in her eyes. Being blind has sure not let her not show emotion. Fang wrapped his body around Claire’s, making her jump.  
“I’m okay.” Fang said.  
“Thank goodness!” Claire whispered, and we both fell asleep.


	4. bonus pov chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is their backstories

Brigid's Backstory;

I had awoken to the dull fake light of the Breeding Center. I had just had a nap after having some tests. The gloved hands prodded me.  
“Good, the Specimen 021 is awake” a voice stated.  
The hands grabbed me and took me to where the food was.  
My feet were latched onto the seat, so I couldn’t run away.

I looked beside me. On one side, there was a little Vulpix with pretty violet eyes. On the other side, a small Absol with a red fur tip and spring green eyes.  
I ate up hungrily, because I knew I would have to do lots of hard tests. The young Absol had turned his head and was now looking at me.  
“Hi,” He said. “My name is Fang. What’s yours?”  
“021” I replied, looking down.  
“Hmmm… You’re name should be Brigit.” He piped up. “It’s a pretty name.”  
Brigit, huh. “Ok.” I smiled.

The Vulpix turned around and looked at us. She was obviously listening to our conversation.  
“My name’s Claire, and next time you see me, I’ll be a Ninetales.” She said sadly. Is that not a bit early to evolve? 

Gloved hands unclasped me and picked me up. I was placed in a small tank. Robotic hands shot out and clasped heavy cold armor on me. I felt a prick on my skin and fell asleep. 

I awoke in a big arena. The opposite cage opened, and an Onyx appeared. The suit controlled me, making me use Mud Shot. “The suit will decide which move this Pokémon will use.” 

The announcer stated. I tried to repel, but the suit forced me to use High Jump Kick. I hit the Onyx, and it fell to the ground, making me gain experience. I panted, and then they sent out the next Pokémon. It was a Steelix. These people are sick. Pitting a young Riolu against a monstrous Steelix is sick. I knew I would never have a real life without testing.  
I secretly cried behind the suit.

Claire's Backstory; [ tw: graphic medical imagery ]

I was sleeping, curled up in my mother’s tails. Everything after that was a blur.

Sickly sweet gas seeping in. Everyone was knocked out. Gloved hands pulled me away. Took my mother. I was put in a van. Driven away. The road was bumpy. I hit my head.   
Went unconscious. 

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. There were no lights. I couldn’t feel anything.   
I tried to call out for my mother, but couldn’t. I was crying, but no tears came out. Bright lights turned on. Rough hands grabbed me, put me in a tank.   
They injected me with chemicals, and took blood tests. I was so weak, I could hardly move. 

Then they dumped me in a cage and slammed the door. There were so many Pokémon in here. Hurt, stolen, mistreated Pokémon. 

This time I actually cried. I lulled myself to sleep, and had dreams of my mom. I woke up, and those hands grabbed me, took me to a hall with food, and lashed my back paws to the seat so I didn’t run away. I ate nonchalantly. I looked over. A baby Riolu was talking to an Absol. They were introducing each other.

“My name is Claire,” I said “And when you next see me, I’ll me a Ninetales.” I said. Then I was taken away. 

They strapped me to a table and injected me with freezing and made me all dopey. They put clamps on my eyes to keep them open. And after that, I fell asleep.   
I woke up and opened my eyes. But it was still black. I blinked. It stayed black. I was blind. I started to cry. 

The grunts picked me up and dumped me in my crate. The next day, I never woke up until the afternoon. They took me to a room. Put Fire Stones on me. I felt a painful power ripping at me. I cried out. Tears welled at my eyes. They had evolved me into a Ninetales. Picked me up. Put me back into my crate. My new home. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

Fang's Backstory; [best-written chapter imo]

I was getting tired of all the tests, the disgusting food, always waking up in a new room. I was getting out of here- pronto. 

Of course, I wasn’t going alone. I was planning on taking Anne with me… she would make decent company. 

Right now I’m crammed in my undersized cage, wondering when is the right time to bust out. The sun is now completely set, and the only light are from the Fire type Pokémon. 

I used Fury Swipes to break the bars, and then I broke Anne’s. We jumped through the top window, with no one noticing. We ran together, side by side, our pelts brushing as we ran in the gorgeous moonlight. It swathed everything, making it look like a painter took silver paint and smoothly spread it everywhere. The cold night sky with a small breeze ruffled my fur as I ran, taking a sharp turn into the forest. The trees rustled in the evening breeze, and our paws softly thudded against the ground. I signaled Anne to stop. She gasped.

The clearing was beautiful. The moonlight streamed through the trees, and made the place look so marvelous.  
“Let’s rest here tonight.” I whispered. Anne curled up, and I went next to her  
.  
Her unusually soft fur looked like wafting cotton in the breeze. Her rhythmic breathing told me she was asleep. I matched my breathing pattern to hers and fell asleep. I woke up with Anne prodding me in the side, waking me up.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” she laughed. “I got us some berries for breakfast!” We chowed down on delicious berries.  
“These taste amazing compared to HQ-Food!” I exclaimed.  
“Definitely.” Anne replied sweetly.

We got up and walked over to the lake. It was stunning. I dived in, but when I surfaced, Anne was sitting worriedly at the side of the lake.  
“What’s up, Anne?” I asked.  
“I can’t swim,…” she mumbled sadly. “I was taken from birth. I never learned how.”  
How sad. I had to learn how to swim as a test.  
“I’ll teach you, Anne.” I said happily


End file.
